Rocket and the Stone of Travel
by Fiamocmyn
Summary: Please give me OC's and ideas! See chapter 23 to do so. Rocket and his crew travel through the Grand Line to find a stone that turns back time. Please read and review! Currently between Little Garden and Drum Island.
1. Meet Rocket and the girl who never talks

Prologue 1-

(West Blue)

Rocket was on a raft. He saw some papers floating on the sea, and when he picked them up, he saw that they were wanted posters. There were three posters that were still legible. Bellamy - 55 million. Nico Robin – 79 million. And Monkey D. Luffy - 30 million. _I want to join them,_ Rocket thought, looking out over the ocean.

Chapter 1- Meet Rocket and the girl who never talks.

Rocket landed on a small island with a small village on it. There was a market, an inn, a tavern a shipyard, and some houses. In the tavern, there were a few farmer men huddled at one table playing poker, a barkeeper and a young girl in a marine uniform at the corner of the room. Rocket used the Cupid fruit power on the girl in the corner of the room, who looked over at Rocket with a serious face. She was about 17. Rocket went over to her. "Hey how are you doing?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"Do you know of any pirates in this city looking for recruits?" Rocket asked.

The girl shook her head to say no.

"Do you have any friends in the marines that would know?" Rocket asked.

The girl shook her head to say no.

"How did you end up in the Marines?" Rocket asked.

The girl shrugged.

"Do you ever talk?"

The girl nodded.

"Can you say something, please?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm leaving." Rocket said.

"Okay." the girl turned back to her dinner.

Then, as Rocket was leaving, he saw that she was holding two swords.

The villages were staring at her. "She _talks!_" One of them whispered to his neighbor.

"I'll fold." was all that the neighbor responded.


	2. Rocket's raft! The silent girl speaks

Chapter 2- Rocket's raft! The silent girl speaks!

Rocket started to search for a crew that would take him to the grand line. "What happened to my raft?" he asked. Then he saw that girl from tavern was pulling it up to the city. "What in the world are you doing to my ship?" he asked. The girl looked at him for a second, then she dropped the raft and spoke to him.

"Why does this raft matter so much to you?" the girl looked from him to the raft, then looked back at him.

"'Cause it's my... my...my... I don't know, just give it back!" Rocket said.

The girl glared at him, then picked up the raft and continued to the village.

"What are you doing with it?" Rocket asked her.

"Leaving." the girl didn't even look at him.

"Um... Okay, then why are you taking it?" Rocket asked.

"To improve it. I might add a mast." the girl continued walking.

"Um, okay. I'm cool with that." Rocket said.

The girl walked on towards the village.


	3. Who is that girl? Amazing former pirate!

Chapter 3- Who is that girl? Amazing former pirate.

That night, Rocket walked into the inn.

"Can I please have a key?" Rocket asked. The inn keeper, who was very happy about something, smiled and handed him a key.

"Um... Okay. Thank you." Rocket spent the night there.

In the morning, Rocket realized that there was someone in the other room. Rocket knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" someone behind the door asked.

"I just want to talk to you." Rocket said.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because I'm looking for someone, and I think you may be them." Rocket said.

"Tell me about this person you are looking for." the voice said.

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy. I want to join his pirate crew."

"Why?" the voice asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" Rocket asked.

"I've heard of Straw Hat Luffy."

"How?" Rocket asked.

"My former pirate crew told me about them."

"What pirate crew were you on?"

"Brave Tom's crew." the voice responded.

"Are they here?"

"No."

"Do you know a pirate crew that would take me to the Grand Line?" Rocket asked.

Then the door opened, and behind it was the girl that took Rocket's raft, who now had on an outfit that was not a marine uniform.

"No." she said.

"ARE YOU PART OF A CREW!"

"No." she said.

"Why did you become a marine then?" Rocket asked.

"That was a disguise." she sighed.

"From what?"

"Blowing up a marine base." she responded.

"Will you take me to the grand line?"


	4. In need of a ship At the shipyard

Chapter 4- In need of a ship. At the shipyard.

"I don't have a ship." she looked at him.

"You can use my raft." Rocket said.

"I crossed the grand line before and I know that a raft wouldn't make it ten feet."

"I'll go get us a ship."

"Do you even have any money?"

"No but I ate the Cupid fruit so I can get one, here I'll show you" Then Rocket used his Cupid Arrows attack on her.

Nothing happened.

He did it again.

Nothing happened.

"How does it not work on you?"

"I don't know. I haven't studied the Cupid fruit. User error, maybe?" she said.

"'User error'? Shut up!"

She smiled for a second, then continued frowning.

Later, at the small shipyard, an old man was building a ship.

"Can I have that?" Rocket asked.

"No." he said, hammering on a board.

"Are you married?" Rocket asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the old man growled at him.

"Because I can arrange that." Rocket said.

"Go away!" the old man yelled.

"But I need a ship!" Rocket said.

"Then how did you get here? You're not a villager."

"On a raft."

"Do you have money? This ship I'm making is getting sold to someone at 75% off for 10,000 beli."

"Are they male or female?" Rocked asked.

"What?" the old man said. "They buyer? A girl."

"Can I wait here 'til they pick it up?"

"Sure." the old man said.


	5. Noyrea name revealed!

Chapter 5- Noyrea's name revealed! Evil pirates are coming.

Later, at the dock, the ship buyer came. It was the girl the Rocket talked to at the inn.

"You lied to me? You do have a ship!" Rocket said, "So can you take me to the grand line."

"This ship won't make it on the grand line." she said.

"I need some more time to work on the mast. Sorry about that." the old man said.

"Okay." the girl nodded. A few seconds of looking at the ship later, she suddenly looked at the sea.

"Pirates." she whispered to herself.

"Hide, Mr. Conway," the girl said to the old man. "Evil pirates are coming."

"Evil Pirates are coming!" said Mr. Conway and Rocket at the same time.  
>"I have an idea if you stand out in front of them I'll use my cupid's arrow and then while they're distracted I cut their heads off." said Rocket.<p>

"You can use your little devil fruit. I'll do the decapitating. I'll still stand in front, though." the girl put a hand on her swords. "I'm Noyrea. What's your name?"

"Ringo Andrew Rocket."

"Okay, Rocket. You can distract them while I lead Mr. Conway to safety and warn the villagers." Noyrea said, grabbing Mr. Conway's hand and running towards the village.

By now a pirate ship holding about thirty people was visible on the sea.

Rocket went and hid in a bush near the ocean.

By the time the ship had docked, Noyrea was back.

Rocket jumped out of the bush and used his cupid's arrows attack on the evil pirates.

"Hello, pirates." Noyrea grinned as she unsheathed her swords.


	6. Noyrea and Rocket vs Sea King pirates!

Chapter 6- Evil Pirates arrive! Noyrea and Rocket vs Sea King Pirates!

"Cupid's arrow attack!" Rocket yelled as the pirates emerged.

"You only hypnotized half of them." Noyrea scolded him, counting the men.

Then Noyrea rushed forward with the swords, killing two men already. Then she turned to block someone trying to kill _her _with _their _sword. While doing that she took her other sword and knocked the enemy's weapon away. "You missed one."

The men in the back, who had not been hypnotized, were now getting out guns. Rocket started shooting arrows at them quickly.

Noyrea was still attacking people with the swords. Now about eight people were killed by her, and two were killed by Rocket's arrows.

Then Rocket heard a gunshot. At the same time he saw Noyrea duck.

She had dodged it.

"Wings of blade!" Noyrea yelled, hitting her swords on the hard ground. The force sent her into the air, where she drew the swords together like scissors, injuring or killing three people.

"Sea King pirates, retreat!" someone yelled from inside the ship.


	7. Rocket is defeated? Noyrea vs Flute

Chapter 7- Rocket is defeated! Noyrea vs. Captain Flute.

A man in a fur coat got out of the ship, obviously the captain, and he turned to Noyrea.

"How about a one-on-one fight, misses. And no help from your little friend."

The man got out a dart gun and shot Rocket's leg. The dart was draining his energy.

"My name is Captain Flute of the Sea King Pirates. I have a bounty of 17 million. How does that make you feel, missus?"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Noyrea looked at him, relaxing her arms and letting her swords rest on the ground.

"Yes! You know, 17 million beli is a lot of money."

"Really?" Noyrea looked at him.

"I bet you have never seen anyone with such a high bounty before."

"You say that before even meeting the enemy." Noyrea sighed.

"You know what? I'll just kill you!" the man drew out a sword.

Noyrea picked her swords up from the ground. "If you can."

Flute came rushing towards her with his sword.

Noyrea held up her two swords. Once Flute was close, she hit them on the ground.

"Wings of blade:" Noyrea jumped into the air. "Spin!"

Before hitting the ground, Noyrea spun herself and her swords, creating a radius of blades around her. When it was over, she looked at Flute. He had dodged it – mostly. His left shoulder was torn up and coated in blood. It ran down his whole arm and was dripping on the ground.

"Don't kill me!" Flute yelled, realizing what situation he was in.

"Leave." Noyrea motioned towards his ship.

After the ship was halfway between the beach and the horizon, Noyrea turned to Rocket. He was unconscious. "I've won, Ringo Andrew Rocket."


	8. Kairouseki? Noyrea seeks the villagers

Chapter 8- Kairouseki! Noyrea seeks the village's help.

"Captain Flute must've been smarter than we thought. Using Kairouseki darts against a devil fruit user to drain his powers was a logical choice." then Noyrea checked to make sure he was unconscious. "But I can't get the dart out myself, with my devil fruit ability." Noyrea cleaned her swords and put them back. Then she started dragging Rocket to the village.

_If the kairouseki dart doesn't get pulled out... Since I can't pull it out, Mr Conway or another villager will have to do it. _Noyrea finally reached the village.

"Noyrea!" Mr. Conway ran forward. "Did you guys save the village?"

"Yes, but we need to get this dart out of Rocket's leg."

"Let's take him to the village doctor." Mr. Conway suggested.

By now the sun was setting. Mr. Conway carried Rocket into the doctor's house.

"He is a devil-fruit user, but don't worry, he's not evil, and he's got a kairouseki dart in his leg.

After a few minutes of examining him the doctor looked up.

"It was poisoned."

Later-

"Does everyone love me now?" Rocket asked as he woke up.

"This is bad. He insane now." the doctor started mixing medicine.

"Don't worry. This is his version of 'normal'". Noyrea said.


	9. Mr Conway shows his gratitude!

Chapter 9- Leaving the village! Mr. Conway shows his gratitude.

"Are you healthy enough to leave, Rocket?" Noyrea asked.

"Yes." Rocket responded.

"Then let's go get my ship." Noyrea started heading to the shipyard.

"But you said that ship couldn't take us to the grand line." Rocket said.

"Then we can get a new ship at the next island." Noyrea sighed.

"Okay." Rocket followed her to the dock.

Once they reached the dock, Mr. Conway was standing there near the ship.

"The ship's not finished." he said.

"I'll help you finish it!" Rocket smiled.

"I don't think that necessary. I'll give you my ship, just follow me." Mr Conway said.

"Thank you Mr. Conway!" Rocket smiled.

When Rocket, Noyrea and Mr. Conway arrived at a small dock at the other side of the island, they saw a nice ship anchored there.

"You see, when I was younger, I built this ship, the Sandy Dart, because I wanted to be a pirate. Sadly, I never got to it, but I kept the ship. I usually keep it on land, but I had a feeling that something would happen when she," Mr. Conway looked at Noyrea, "Arrived here, so I pulled it into the water. You can have it."

"Thanks for the ship!" Rocket said.

"Thank you, Mr Conway!" Noyrea said.

As Rocket and Noyrea explored the ship, they saw it had two bedrooms, a kitchen and a storage room, along with a deck, of course.

"Now all we need are a few more crew members before we head to the grand line, Captain Rocket." Noyrea said.

"I'm the Captain!" Rocket smiled.

"Sure." Noyrea shrugged.


	10. Dreaming of the happy past

Chapter 10- Dreaming of the happy past.

Rocket was sleeping. He was dreaming about a section of his past.

Rocket was firing cannons at a passing ship. His former captain was standing next to him and giving him advice.

Noyrea was also dreaming of part of her past.

A four-year old Noyrea was sitting next her mother, a lady with blue eyes and brown, curly, hair, at a table, and they were looking at a map. Noyrea had a large white hawk on her shoulder with a crest of blue-green feathers.

"This is the North blue, the East Blue, the South blue and the West blue," the lady said, pointing to the map, "and now can you tell me what the oceans are?"

"The West blue," young Noyrea said, pointing to the East blue, "the-" her mother cut her off.

"No. Remember it this way- Never Eat Soggy Waffles." her mother said pointing to the map, "so what is this one?" she asked, pointing to the south blue.

"The Soggy Blue?" Noyrea guessed. Her mother started laughing.

Then Noyrea woke up. She walked outside and just sat on the deck.

A few minutes later she walked into Rocket's room. "Wake up! There's an island out on the horizon."

"Mommy, go away, let me sleep longer."Rocket was still asleep.

"Okay, Rocket." Noyrea laughed, letting him enjoy his happiness. She didn't need him to be awake right now anyway.

When Noyrea got outside she sat down and cried. "At least Rocket is happy with his family." she muttered.


	11. Arrival at MITTen island!

Prologue 2-

(West Blue)

A few minutes later she walked into Rocket's room. "Wake up! There's an island out on the horizon."

"Mommy, go away, let me sleep longer."Rocket was still asleep.

Chapter 11- Arrival at MITTen island! Noyrea's bounty revealed.

"Rocket, wake up. We're at an island." Noyrea said.

"How many people are on the island?" Rocket asked as he woke.

"Quite a few. It looks like there's a city there." Noyrea responded.

"Let's not go visit, let's not go visit, let's not go visit!" Rocket yelled.

Noyrea looked confused. "Well you can stay here, but we need more supplies. Like a flag and some paint or dye. We need a symbol soon."

"We're going to the next city!" Rocket yelled.

"Why?" Noyrea asked.

"Never mind." Rocket stood up.

Once they docked at the island, Noyrea looked at the island for a few minutes, then turned to Rocket.

"I'll go get food and medicine, while you get a flag and some paint." she said.

"Okay."

Noyrea tossed Rocket a bag of money then left.

Rocket went to the shipwright and bought a flag and some paint. On the way back he saw wanted posters nailed to the side of a house next to a "Welcome to MITTen city" sign. He looked at them.

Willowing Noyrea – 156 million beli.

He ripped it off and shot it with an arrow. Then he went and bought more arrows.

But when he returned to the ship, Noyrea wasn't there.


	12. Noyrea meets the doctor!

Chapter 12- Rose Sapphire's story! Noyrea meets the doctor.

Noyrea had just finished buying food supplies, and she had finally found a doctor to buy medicine from. "Sapphire doctor's office" the sign read.

When she went inside though, the doctor was a really young girl, around 16.

"I need some cold medicine, antibiotics and bandages, please. I have money to pay for it." Noyrea said to the girl.

"Okay." the doctor leaned down to get the medicine.

"I'm Noyrea. What's your name?"

"I'm Rose Sapphire. You can call me Sapphire."

"Your pretty young to be a doctor." Noyrea commented.

"Yes."

"How and why did you become a doctor?" Noyrea asked.

"'Cause my mom was a doctor, and because anyone can be a doctor if they just believe. But I did go to medical school."

"Where's your mom?" Noyrea asked.

"She died."

"I'm sorry! How did she die?"

"The marines killed her." Sapphire put the medicine in a bag,

"Do you want revenge?" Noyrea grinned.

"Yeah." Sapphire frowned.

"I'm a pirate. I'll help you get revenge, if you give me that medicine for free."

"Could I join your pirate crew?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure! Now tell me about the marine base I assume is here by all of the posters."

Sapphire nodded. "Its called MITTen – that's short for Marine Institute of Training Ten. It can be found in the center of the island and it has about five-hundred people in it."

"MITTen. They sound weak. You stay here. I'll go beat them. Keep my medicine out, though. This won't take long."


	13. Noyrea vs MITTen!

Chapter 13- Noyrea vs MITTen! MITTen's pet cat.

"So this is the marine base." Noyrea looked at the base. "Sir! What unit are you in?" Noyrea walked to a lone guard.

"Unit 4, sir. The guard unit." he said.

"Thank you, sir." Noyrea walked up to him, then whacked him with the hilt of her sword. She then tied him up, taped his mouth shut and stole his marine uniform.

"I've gotten good at this." Noyrea commented.

And then she walked inside.

A few minutes a real marine walked up to her. "Sir, aren't you supposed to be guarding?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I need to go to the infirmary. I think I have the flu. My vision's all blurry and I have a headache."

"Okay. I'll inform Captain Lynx. But the infirmary is that way-" the marine pointed to a room.

"Thank you sir." Noyrea saluted to him.

A little bit down the hallway, Noyrea found a map. "Weapons room. Perfect." Noyrea turned back to go there, but there was a man behind her with an angry look on his face. Next to him was the guard, untied and with a new uniform.

"We always have a guard watching the other guard from a hidden spot. Now, Corporal, please leave." he said to the guard. "This could get serious."

"Yes, sir, Captain Lynx!" the man walked off.

"Now, Willowig Noyrea," the man recognized her. "You cannot defeat me. I happen to have a devil fruit power."

Noyrea just shrugged, and pulled off the cape.

"I've eaten the Zoan type fruit – Cat fruit, model bobcat." Captain Lynx said.

"So let's get to the point – you want to battle?" Noyrea grabbed her swords as Captain Lynx turned into a large creature that was like a muscular giant bobcat on two legs with long claws and a suit.

"Sure." Lynx said

Meanwhile on the Sandy Dart, Rocket was doing crunches.


	14. Noyrea vs Captain Lynx

Chapter 14- Cat fight! Noyrea vs. Captain Lynx.

Captain Lynx lunged at Noyrea with his claws, but she held them up with her swords while she stepped to the side. Noyrea then drew her swords back and sliced his side. He hissed like a cat and turned around, swiping at her with a claw. She blocked that with one sword, then took the other sword and used it to kill the cat. Captain Lynx laid there, unmoving, while Noyrea washed off her sword.

"I didn't even have to use my devil fruit. How disappointing." Noyrea walked past him to the weapons room.

(Now Rocket was finally looking for Noyrea.)

Once Noyrea was in the weapons room, she looked around.

"Enough gunpowder. Now all I need is a flame. But I can't leave the radius of the explosion by the time it explodes, so..." Noyrea said to herself.

Rocket looked up to see the marine base exploding. After the explosion the still-standing section collapsed on the area of the explosion.

"I bet Noyrea was there." Rocket said, running towards the explosion.

Sure enough Noyrea was sitting on top of the pile of rubble, eating beef jerky. "The building fell on me. They need to make these things more stable."

"Um... Okay." Rocket said.

Noyrea grabbed the food bag. "I got us a doctor for our crew. I'll go get her."

"I don't want a doctor. I'll kill her." Rocket said.

"You have to get past me first." Noyrea walked around him.


	15. Rose Sapphire tells of her past

Chapter 15- Rose Sapphire tells of her past.

When Rocket got back to the ship, Noyrea and Sapphire were already there.

"Rocket meet Rose Sapphire. Sapphire, this is our captain, Ringo Andrew Rocket."

"Why are you here?" Rocket growled.

"Because Noyrea said I could join your crew."

"Did she now? What good are you? Why should I let you join?" Rocket said.

"'Cause I'm a doctor."

"Here's a quiz – I cut off an enemy pirate's arm. What do you do?" Rocket growled.

"Nothing. He's an enemy." Sapphire said.

"Good job." Rocket said.

"Let's set sail." Rocket continued, then he went to go pain the flag.

"While he's gone, I have some questions for you. You said your mother was killed by marines. Tell me about that." Noyrea looked at her.

(MITTen island, 14 years ago.)

A 2-year old Sapphire was sitting in her house, playing with a toy stethoscope. "I want to be a doctor like mommy when I'm grown up." she laughed.

"Sapphire!" her mother walked in. "I have a meeting with some other marines today, but since no-one will watch you, I'll just stay home today."

Meanwhile at MITTen:

"Rose Rosetta isn't here yet!" the Captain asked. "Rosetta would never skip work! There must be an imposter. Impersonating a doctor is a crime. Kill the imposter!"

"Mommy!" Sapphire screamed as the marines broke the door down. One grabbed Sapphire to try to take her away. "Go away!" Sapphire yelled as she tried to punch the marine.

"Leave her alone!" Sapphire's mom punched that man. Almost immediately after, the man next to him shot Rosetta, who died.

"Mommy!" Sapphire ran over to her.

"Wait!" a marine ran in. "That was the real Rose Rosetta!" he gasped.


	16. The flag is done!

Chapter 16- Sapphire Finishes her Story! The Flag is Done!

"What happened then?" Noyrea asked.

"The marines tried to raise me, but they were horrible at it. They practically tortured me, so I was happy when I finally became the apprentice of a doctor and I could leave them."

"Thank you for explaining that for me." Noyrea nodded.

"The flag's done!" Rocket yelled.

"Okay!" Noyrea said as she ran over.

The flag looked like a skull and crossbones, but instead of bones it had crossed arrows with hearts at the end.

"It looks nice." Noyrea said.

"Well the captain made it. It's so beautiful, we should honor him." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, you should honor me!" Rocket said.

Noyrea just shook her head "no".

Rocket went and hung the flag up.

"So we all want to go to the grand line?" Noyrea asked.

"Yeah!" Rocket and Sapphire both said.

"But we still need a navigator, and a chef if we can get one." Noyrea said.

"Let's go find one, then!" Rocket said.

"Let's go to the next city to get one, yeah!" Sapphire yelled.


	17. Arrival at Angin island!

Chapter 17- Arrival at Angin Island! The Power pirate crew!

"I see an island." Noyrea said.

"Cool, let's go there." Rocket said.

Once they reached the island, they saw it had a middle-sized town without marines, a forest and a lake in the forest. There was also a man waiting to greet them at the dock.

"Hello, pirates! You should come to the Angin Tavern! If you say the word 'dock' when ordering, you will get it 20% off!" he said.

There was a hawk call in the distance.

"I'm going to the tavern. Bye!" Rocket said, getting off the ship.

"I'm going to the doctor's house to get medicine." Sapphire said as she got of the Sandy Dart.

Noyrea was nowhere to be seen.

When Rocket got in the tavern, he saw a group of about a dozen pirates playing poker at a table. There were few other people.

"Hey, boy, are you a pirate?" one of them, a man with a short black Mohawk asked.

"Yeah!" Rocket said.

"Aren't pirates supposed to be scary?" the man laughed.

"I'll scare you!" Rocket said.

"Then do it!" the man smiled.

Rocket took out an arrow and pointed it at the man's head.

"Are you threatening the Power Pirate crew?" the man asked.

The doctor's house was covered in medical books, and in the center of them an old man was grinding down some medicine.

"Can I look at these books?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure!" the man smiled, "Just put them back where you found them."


	18. Leo and Ferguson

Chapter 18- Leo and Ferguson! Rocket vs. the Power pirates!

The whole power pirate crew except one man started laughing. Even the captain, a man who's hair was red on one side and blue on the other side, was laughing. Rocket still had an arrow facing the man's head.

"I'm Power Ferguson, and that's my brother, Power Leo," the captain pointed the man who wasn't laughing. "And we are the Power pirate crew!" he motioned to everyone.

"Okay. Should I be scared."

"That's your decision." Ferguson said.

"No." Rocket said.

Ferguson shrugged. Then Rocket saw that Leo wasn't sitting there anymore.

Suddenly Rocket felt very tired. He released the arrow -

And Leo appeared out of nowhere, catching the arrow between his fingers.

Rocket took the cleaned Kairouseki dart (wrapped in a thick bundle where Rocket was touching it) and threw it at Leo.

It did nothing.

Then Rocket fell asleep.

Sapphire was sitting on the floor of the doctor's house, reading medical books. She then got a note that her captain had been taken hostage.


	19. Rocket is taken hostage!

Prologue 3-

Sapphire was sitting on the floor of the doctor's house, reading medical books. She then got a note that her captain had been taken hostage.

Chapter 19- Rocket is taken hostage! Rocket vs. Ferguson.

When Rocket woke up he was in a cage on a ship without his bow and arrows. Guarding it was Power Ferguson, and in the corner, Leo was reading a book, with Rocket's weapons next to him.

"Get me out of this cage!" Rocket yelled. Suddenly the latch on the cage opened.

"Really?" Rocket asked.

"Leo! Lock that back up! Now!" Ferguson yelled.

The cage door locked itself.

"Don't open that up again unless I say so!" Ferguson yelled.

Leo continued reading the book.

Sapphire looked at the letter. _Rocket was taken hostage. Come to the dock if you want to save him. He is on the Tsunami – you can tell it apart by the pirate flag._

Sapphire started heading to the dock. Once she saw the ship, she got on it.

Then a man appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of her.

"Are you Rose Sapphire?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"I am Power Leo. Are you willing to pay the 10 million beli needed for my Captain to release Rocket."

"I don't know how much money we have. That's not my job." Sapphire said.

Suddenly, the man disappeared and appeared right behind her.

"Sleeping Acupressure." he said, then Sapphire fell asleep.

When Sapphire woke up, she was in a cage next to Rocket's cage.

"Undefined love!" Rocket used the attack on Leo. "Now, Sapphire, tell him to give me my arrows back!"

"Go give my captain his arrows." Sapphire told Leo.

Leo grabbed the quiver, then he threw it into Rocket's cage.

"And give my captain the bow." Sapphire said.

"I'd rather not." Leo wasn't reading anymore.


	20. What is Leo? Where is Noyrea?

Chapter 20- What is Leo? Where is Noyrea?

"Give the bow." Sapphire said.

"No." Leo said.

"If you don't give up the bow, just go jump off of a cliff." Sapphire said.

"I won't do either." Leo growled.

"Rocket, I think you have to re-hypnotize him." Sapphire said.

"Undefined Love!" Rocket said.

Leo didn't respond.

Then Rocket used it on Ferguson.

"Oh, Sapphire, I'll do anything for you! You are so beautiful!" he said.

"Give my captain the bow and go kill your friend." Sapphire said.

"Anything for Sapphire!" Ferguson smiled, grabbing a knife and walking over to Leo.

When Ferguson reached for the bow, Leo suddenly sat up. "You can't have it!" Leo grabbed the bow. "And thanks a lot for waking me up!"

"Kill you team-mate!" Sapphire said.

"Okay, my precious gem!" Ferguson rushed towards Leo with the knife.

Leo disappeared and reappeared behind Ferguson. "That wasn't nice, brother." he smiled. Leo still had the bow.

"Then unlock my captain's cage!" Sapphire said.

"Sleeping Acupressure." Leo said, poking Ferguson, who fell asleep.

Then Rocket grabbed an arrow and threw it at Ferguson, but Leo jumped in front of him and caught it. Then they all heard commotion going on outside. Suddenly a hawk flew in and unlocked Rocket's cage before anyone could react.

Leo dropped the bow and ran outside. The hawk then unlocked Sapphire's cage.

Rocket ran and grabbed his bow. Only Ferguson, Sapphire, Rocket and the Hawk remained in the room. Then rocket ran upstairs and started shooting at the Power pirate crew. But he saw that the ship was setting out to sea.

Rocket shot an arrow at their sail. Then the hawk grabbed Sapphire and Rocket and flew off the ship, barely holding them up. Once they got into water shallow enough to stand, the hawk dropped them and flew off.

After Sapphire and Rocket got back onto the island, Noyrea came running over.

"Let's leave this island now." she said.

"Why?" Rocket asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any Navigators or chefs willing to join this crew on this island, and we need to get closer to the grand line." she said.

"Let's go!" Rocket said.

When they got back on the ship, Leo was sitting on the deck.


	21. Power Leo joins the crew Rocket's story

Chapter 21- Power Leo joins the crew. Rocket's story.

"Why are you here?" Rocket asked.

Leo pushed his hat up a little. "I want to join this crew." he said.

"Okay!" Rocket said.

Noyrea looked at Rocket. "Who is he?" she asked.

"His name is Leo and he captured me." Rocket said.

"So your letting him join?" Noyrea asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Rocket asked.

Noyrea shrugged. "Okay, then."

"I'll be the Navigator, then." Leo said.

"Okay. We're going to the grand line. I'll join the straw hat pirates and find the stone of travel."

"Why do you need that?" Leo asked.

"Because I'd like to go back in time and kill the marine that burned down my city." Rocket said.

"Okay." Leo said. "Well, I'm going to sleep. It's getting dark out."

"Whatever." Rocket said.

That night Rocket had a dream about his past.

(Hehehaku island, 22 years ago.)

A pirate with a large bounty came to Hehehaku island. The marines said that if they nobody revealed his location, they would burn down Hehehaku village. Then a few months later a very new pirate came to the island, who was trying to form a crew, so to find him, the marines burned down the city.

Rocket's mom died in the fire and he had never even met his dad. Once he saw the marine that started the fire, the new pirate saved him, and raised Rocket as his own son. He mentored Rocket on being a pirate and let Rocket on his ship. Before Rocket left though, he had eaten a fruit he found in his mother's cabinet – the Cupid devil fruit.


	22. Winter's crew splits up!

Chapter 22- Winter's crew splits up! Entry into the Grand Line!

(West Blue, 1 year ago)

"So who's going to be captain now that Captain Winter died?" Rocket asked.

"I will, of course." the navigator shrugged.

"What? I should be the captain! I have saved all of your guy's lives multiple times!" the doctor growled.

"Well, we need someone strong to be the captain!" a swordsman said.

"Are we not strong!" the Navigator and the doctor growled.

"The captain should be someone who can care for the ship!" the shipwright said.

"I feel that the Navigator should be the captain!" Rocket said. Then the deck broke out in a fight. That ended with the crew splitting up.

"Rocket, wake up." Leo said.

"Captain Winter, let me sleep!" Rocket said.

"I can see the Grand Line from here." Leo shrugged.

"Cool."

"And also the mountain we're about to run into." Leo started leaving.

"The what?" Rocket said.

"Mountain." Leo grabbed the book off of his bed.

"Turn the ship!" Rocket said.

"We want to go up the mountain in this boat." Leo said.

"Okay." Rocket said.


	23. Author Note: Looking for ideas!

Note: This is not a real chapter. After Rocket's still nameless crew reached the grand line, I am running low on ideas. You can post a review giving me OC's (that will be enemies or part of Rocket's crew. If I mess up how an OC acts, please forgive me. I can hardly get my own OC's right!) or arc ideas. Sorry for bad grammar!

-Fiamocmyn.

Format for Arc ideas:

(We are following the same route as the Straw hat pirates, aka the same islands.)

Place:

What happens:

\-

Format for OC's

Name:

Gender:

Fruit, weapons, other powers, way to attack, things like that, etc:

Description:

Personality: (How they would act in various situations.)

Backstory:

Thank you! Sorry for bad grammar-

-Fiamocmyn.

\-

According to the guidelines I must have some storyline in here. I'm sorry if this is not as good as usual. You do not have to read it to get the story.

Chapter 23.5: Mini Chapter!

Four people sat on a raft. They were obviously pirates- a pirate flag was hanging to a tiny stick in the middle of the raft.

The man who was obviously the captain looked at the girl in the crew.

"Omega, give her the item you want delivered." the captain nodded to the youngest member of the crew, who handed a package to the girl.

The girl nodded, jumping off of the raft and diappearing.

"Good, luck, brother." the man named Omega whispered to the ocean.


	24. Down into the Grand Line! Epsilon

Chapter 24- Down into the Grand Line! Epsilon is discovered.

"'Okay'" Noyrea sighed. "You could show at least some concern. I mean, the whole time we were coming up and down reverse mountain, you seemed the least amount concerned." she said to Rocket.

"We should promise now to accomplish our goals." Leo said. "We should throw coins into the Grand Line."

Noyrea grabbed a coin. "I will find the One Piece and Oregullo." she said, tossing the coin into the water.

"I will get revenge on the Marines." Sapphire said.

"I will get my revenge, too." Leo tossed his coin in.

"I will find the Stone of Travel!" Rocket threw his coin in, then ran inside to go back to sleep.

"I will have fun!" a kid the same age as Sapphire was hanging on to the side of the rail.

"Rocket impersonation: 'Okay!'" Noyrea laughed.

"Who's that kid hanging to the side of the ship." Sapphire said.

Noyrea shrugged.

"Who are you?" Sapphire turned to the kid.

"My name is Epsilon!" he smiled. "I am going to find the One Piece!"

"Get off our boat! You're not hitching a ride with us!" Sapphire said.

"But I ate a devil fruit so I can't swim. If I let go now, I'll drown." Epsilon said.

Sapphire knocked his fingers off.

"Bye, bye Epsilon." Sapphire said, but then he grabbed on to the railing.

"Epsilon, do you want to join our crew?" Sapphire asked.

"Permanently?" Epsilon asked.

"Permanently." Sapphire nodded.

"No. I want to make my own crew." Epsilon said.

"Then get off of our ship? I'm not going to be a nice person here." Sapphire said.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Noyrea asked, helping Epsilon onto the deck.

"He's not a crew member." Sapphire said.

"Why not?" Noyrea glared at her.

"'Cause he doesn't want to join us permanently. He just wants to find the One Piece and ditch us." Sapphire said.

Noyrea just glared at her.

"And how do we know that _you_ wont ditch us?" Noyrea asked.

"'Cause I'm here to get revenge, not to just get the One Piece." Sapphire said.

"Didn't you here me say that I came to get the One Piece?" Noyrea put a hand on her sword hilt.

"And I threw the promising coin in. It's promising."

"I did, too." Noyrea unsheathed her sword.


	25. Sapphire vs Noyrea!

Chapter 25- Noyrea vs. Sapphire! Leo shows his power.

Noyrea put her sword back in the sheath, but kept her hand there. "I will get the One Piece and find Oregullo, even if that means defeating you." she growled.

"Who, or what is Oregullo?" Sapphire asked.

"Does it matter to you?" Noyrea growled.

"Tell me, I'll do anything!"

"Oregullo's a pirate!" Noyrea yelled at Sapphire.

"Why do you want to find this pirate?" Sapphire asked.

For a minute Noyrea looked deep in thought. Then she took out her sword and cut at Sapphire's leg, but Sapphire dodged it enough that it wasn't even bleeding.

More than that – Noyrea had missed. Her eyes were closed.

She was crying.

"Sleeping aroma!" Leo was holding a piece of wood, and at the top were bright blue flames, but they were not blue from just heat.

Both Sapphire and Noyrea fell asleep.

Leo took the flaming wood and threw it into the ocean. Then he sat down and thought for a while.

"I wonder who Oregullo was. Was it someone from her past?" Leo thought for a while. "I still cannot shake off my past." then the memories came flooding back.


	26. His name is Vivoni Leo!

Chapter 26- Power Leo's past! His name is Vivoni Leo.

"Leo, I told you the ship would park here!" a young girl, one of Vivoni Leo's friends crossed her arms.

The young Leo just growled.

"You said that if it parked here, you would hide on it!" an even younger boy laughed.

"Then I will." Leo was determined.

All of the kids looked astonished. They weren't serious.

When Vivoni Leo reached the dock he looked at the ship. It was a powerful marine ship. Leo put the book he was reading about acupuncture in a bag he had filled with food, water and more books.

Then he got on the boat.

"Don't worry, Mom, Dad, I'll be back soon." Leo knew that once the Marines saw him, they would take him back.

But once the boat left, Leo fell asleep.

"Sir we are very sorry! We really thought that they were plotting against the government." someone said.

"CP9 does not have times for 'thoughts' like that." another person said.

Leo dropped the bag and looked outside. His island wasn't even on the horizon anymore. He saw that they were far away. Then he realized something.

CP9. He had heard rumors of a CP9, but he never really believed that there were people that strong and ruthless.

And if was on a boat with the CP9, and the rumors were true, they wouldn't just let him go back home once they found him.


	27. Leo meets Power Ferguson

Chapter 27- Leo's new skills! Leo meets Power Ferguson.

"If this is true," Leo whispered to himself. "Then there only one sure way to get off of this boat other than jumping."

Leo spent the rest of the trip watching the CP9 practice, and soon he learned the technique where you can move very fast.

When the boat parked on a shore, Leo used that technique to escape.

After a few days of staying at that island, Leo found a shipping boat that was heading to his home island. He hid on that boat until he got back on his island.

But when went inside his house, no-one was there.

"Leo!" one of his friends, the girl who had told him about the ship was walking inside.

"Where are my parents?" Leo asked.

"I'm sorry..." the girl looked down, "they died."

"What? How?" Leo said, shocked.

"Once you left, they went insane, and..." the girl backed out of the room.

Then Leo wanted revenge. He wanted revenge on the CP9 for not letting him get back to his island in time.

About a week later, a pirate ship came. The captain was a man named Power Ferguson. Vivoni Leo asked to join the crew.

"Sure! But the name Vivoni sounds weird. From now on you will be brother, Power Leo!" Ferguson said.

Leo nodded. Ferguson was an idiot, but soon, he could leave the Power pirates and get revenge on his own.

Then Leo woke up. "I must have fallen asleep." he muttered to himself, then he saw that he was actually the only person awake.

"I think I'll change my name back to Vivoni." he said to himself. Then he stared at the crew for awhile. "I'll tell them that tomorrow, though." and Leo fell back asleep.


	28. Rocket meets Epsilon!

Chapter 28- Rocket meets Epsilon! Rocket is mad at Sapphire again and this chapter title is too long!

Rocket woke up to find Noyrea, Sapphire, Leo and Epsilon asleep, so he did crunches until they woke up.

Leo was the first to wake. "Captain, you should call me Vivoni Leo from now on. Also, that kid," Leo pointed to Epsilon, "is named Epsilon, and he hitched a ride to find the One Piece." Leo grabbed a book. "And on top of that, our compass isn't working."

"Okay." Rocket said.

"'Okay'?" Noyrea had awaken. "You say that a lot, don't you?"

"Get me a marker." Rocket said. Then Sapphire woke up.

"Never mind." Rocket said.

Then Epsilon woke up, too.

Sapphire walked up to Rocket. "Hello, Rocket..." she said.

"Go away!" Rocket said.

"Why?" Sapphire said.

"You're annoying, no-one likes you. I'll throw you overboard." Rocket said.

Then Noyrea unsheathed her sword and brought it up to Rocket's neck.

"Remember how I said not to hurt her."

"Throwing her overboard is not going to _hurt_ her." Rocket said.

"I don't want any crew members to die before we get on land!" Epsilon said.

"That would be sad." another random person hitching a ride said. She was a pretty girl, about the same age as Rocket, with white hair that abruptly turned black, carefully dyed to make a straight line of darker hair. She was wearing a cheap-looking dress and a very expensive looking necklace.

"Then the famous Cero wouldn't get to the next city." she said.

"Cero!"Epsilon, Leo and Noyrea yelled in astonishment.


	29. The famous Cero appears!

Chapter 29-The famous Cero arrives! The compass is broken!

"Who's Cero?" Rocket asked.

No-one seemed to hear him.

"_The _Cero?" Leo asked.

"The Cero that kills for fun?" Noyrea grabbed her swords.

"Basilisk Cero? One of the strongest pirates in the world!" Epsilon asked, excited!

"Are you excited about people who kill?" Rocket asked.

"No, I'm excited about beating her!" Epsilon said. "Imagine my reputation then!"

"Good luck." Rocket sighed.

Cero laughed. "How amusing." she said.

"Should we attack her, Captain?" Noyrea asked.

"Yeah. Let's kill her."Rocket said.

"Four-vs-one? It that really fair odds? A series of one-on-one battles would be more fun." Cero smirked.

"No, because then we'll die."Rocket said.

Cero just laughed.

Noyrea looked at Rocket. "Tell me when to attack." she said.

"When I say go."Rocket said.

"Does that include now." Leo asked.

"Okay, attack!" Rocket said.

"I'll take that as a go?" Noyrea asked.

"I didn't say go!" Rocket said.

Cero laughed.

"Go!" Rocket said.

Noyrea lunged at her with her swords while Leo was busy trying to get a match to work to light some fires.

Then Cero caught the swords.


	30. Basilisk Cero carries a message!

Chapter 30- Basilisk Cero carries a message!

Then Rocket shot arrows at her while she was holding the sword.

Cero smirked. She used her other land to catch the arrows. Then she threw them onto the deck.

"I didn't come here to harm you." she laughed.

"Okay. Then what do you want to do?" Rocket asked.

"Epsilon?" Cero looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Your brother wanted me to give this to you." she said, tossing a package to him.

Then Cero jumped over the side of the boat into a flock of seagulls.

Epsilon opened the package. In it was a Log Pose and instructions for using it.

"Tell him I said 'Thank you'" Epsilon yelled into the ocean, bur Cero was gone, leaving only the flock of seagulls and the sea.

"She was... interesting." Noyrea said.

"Hey, Navigator-person?" Epsilon asked.

"Yes?" Vivoni Leo asked.

"You should take this. I can't Navigate, and you are the one steering the ship. If you get me to next island, you can keep it." Epsilon handed the package to Leo

"Thank you." Leo said, taking the package.

"Thank you very much, Epsilon." Noyrea said.

"Where's Sapphire?" Leo asked.

Then Sapphire walked out of her bedroom.

"Hello! I'm out of my room!" she said.

"We can see that!" Noyrea put her swords back.

Then Leo came down from the top of the mast.

"We are now heading to the first island in the Grand Line." he said.


	31. I'm too lazy to title this chapter

Chapter 31- Arrival at "First Island"!

"Rocket! Leo! I see land!" Epsilon yelled.

Leo and Noyrea looked out over the front railing.

"That must be the first island in the Grand Line." Leo said. "Though I still haven't found it's name. Let's just call it First Island." (It was Cactus Rock, or Whiskey Peak, or, well, um, you know that island!)

"I see another ship docked there." Noyrea commented.

"Another ship!" Epsilon smiled.

When they reached the island, Sapphire and Rocket were still asleep.

"Let's let them sleep." Noyrea said. "This place looks deserted."

Meanwhile, another pirate crew was looking at the three people.

"That's Willowig Noyrea! She has a bounty of 156 million Belis!" one pirate said, hiding in an alley.

"Let's report to Aivan!" the second pirate said.

Meanwhile again, at the abandoned bar, a pirate crew was playing poker.

"So what's your name, sir?" a pirate crew was talking to a lone, male, pirate with a scarf and a long coat.

"Omega." he said, moving a card from one side of his hand to the other.

"Why are you here?" the pirate crew looked about ready to beat him up.

"I came here to meet someone. A person told me he was coming here." Omega laid back in his chair, waiting for everyone else to finish.

"Hey, Omega, give that money you had when you came here, or else." one said, a very strong looking man.

"Or else what. I just perfected a new technique. Well, almost perfected." Omega said.

Then Omega placed down his cards. "I'm leaving." he said, walking out of the door.

If you looked up you could barely see the silhouette of a man wearing a heavy winter jacket sitting on roof.

He grinned. "This is going to get interesting." he looked over at the Sandy Dart, which still had Sapphire and Rocket in it.

(Author's note: Please give me OC's!)


	32. Ceros pirate crew! Her report

Chapter 32- Cero's pirate crew! Her report!

The man still sat on the top of the building, as the rain was pounding his coat. Noyrea, Epsilon and Leo were halfway to the bar. Sapphire had woken up, but Rocket was still asleep.

Then the man nodded to himself. A raiding group of pirates was heading to the Sandy Dart.

"Captain! I have gotten a report about the new group of five pirates that arrived." a girl jumped onto the roof of the house, easily though it was wet and the storm blocked the moon.

The man nodded, barely perceivable in the low lighting.

"Captain?" he asked.

"Ringo Andrew Rocket: archer, has eaten the cupid-cupid fruit, bounty of zero beli." she said.

"First mate?" the man asked.

"Willowig Noyrea: swordsman, devil fruit: none or unknown, bounty of 156 million beli." she continued.

"Navigator?" he asked.

"Vivoni, 'Power' Leo: Aromatherapist, acupuncturist, good at acupressure, devil fruit: none or unknown, bounty of 10 million beli."

"Doctor?" he asked,

"Rose Sapphire: unknown fighting style, devil fruit: none or unknown, bounty of zero beli."

"Shipwright?" he asked.

"None." the girl responded

"Chef?" he asked after nodding in response.

"None." she said.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"The man Omega came after: Epsilon." she said.

"Thank you, Cero," he said, "You are dismissed."

As Cero got off of the roof, the man smiled. "156 million beli?" he asked himself.


	33. Raid on the Sandy Dart!

Chapter 33- Raid on the Sandy Dart! Luther the pirate!

Sapphire woke up on the ship. As she looked around, she saw that she and Rocket were the only people left on the ship. And she was the only one awake.

She got out of boat and headed into the city. She noticed the city was deserted.

\-

When Rocket woke up, he was alone.

"Where is everybody?" he asked himself. Right then a raiding group of five pirates got on the ship.

The pirates looked at Rocket. Then a strong-looking one, obviously the leader, pointed to him. "Tie him up. He has no bounty, but maybe his captain has a bounty. We can use him to lure his crew out." the leader said.

Then Rocket shot an arrow at them. It hit the second smallest one in the upper arm.

But before the second shot, the leader had taken his bow and tied him up.

\-

On the roof, Cero's captain looked at the streets. He nodded to himself. The rain had stopped, but he looked no different than earlier.

"Captain!" Omega said, on the rooftop next to Cero. "The pirates that are about to challenge Rocket's crew are led by Nolla Aivan. I will go receive more information!"

"Good job, Omega. Report to me when the sun rises." their captain said.

\-

As Noyrea, Leo and Epsilon were walking along the street, looking for anyone, Epsilon leaned down and read a letter that someone had dropped. He then left the group without anyone knowing.

"I hear something odd. Sort of familiar..." Noyrea looked off into the distance, at the stars reflecting on the ocean.

\-

Sapphire was walking along the road. She then picked up a note.

_A man has been captured aboard the Sandy Dart. He seems to be a good archer, with no known bounty. If he is you captain, please report to the bar here._


	34. Omega and Epsilon!

Chapter 34- Multiple reunions! Omega and Epsilon!

Cero, Omega and their captain sat watching the sunrise. Another man was waiting there, too. His hat was dark, dark blue with a blood red scarf tied around it. Other than that, his clothes were normal. His face was emotionless and uncaring.

He was the fourth member of Cero's crew.

The captained looked at Omega. "You are dismissed." he said to him.

Then the man looked out over the deserted town. He and his crew watched silently as everything unfolded.

\-

"Sapphire! You're awake?" Noyrea asked. Then Sapphire showed them the note.

Leo said nothing and started heading to the tavern. He stopped a few steps later.

"Epsilon." he said one word.

Noyrea shrugged. "He said he would leaving at the next island.

"Could he be part of the enemy?" Leo asked.

"I doubt it. He was too nice." Noyrea, Leo and Sapphire continued walking. Then, when they reached their destination, the action started.

They were ambushed.

Noyrea immediately drew her swords, defending herself from someone that also had two swords. "What is you name, Swordsman?" Noyrea asked.

"Andrewelle." he said.

"How do you spell that?" Noyrea asked, still sword-fighting.

"M-A-R-I-O-N." he said.

"Marion?" Noyrea asked.

"No!" Andrewelle yelled, "It's Andrewelle!"

The pirate that raided the Sandy dart was battling Leo, who spent most his time dodging. Leo found out his name was Luther.

The captain of the enemy crew had Rocket tied up. They other crew members were standing behind him.

But Sapphire had a gun pointed at her head.

When Noyrea noticed it she looked only around. Only she knew what was happening.

Noyrea, without hesitation, took one of her swords and threw it at the gun, knocking it from the girl's hand. But Noyrea only had one sword now.

Andrewelle saw his chance. He took his swords and knocked Noyrea's last sword out of her hand.

Noyrea smirked. Then she ran.

\-

On top of the building, Cero's crew sat watching. But now, Epsilon was with them.

"I see you have found your brother." the captain said to Omega thoughtfully.

Omega nodded.

"We have to no reason to stay here." the fourth man concluded.

"Wait. I want to finish watching this battle." the captain said.


	35. Sofire! Eagle of First Island!

Chapter 35- Sofire, the Eagle of "First Island"! Leo's defeat!

Andrewelle ran and followed Noyrea. "That is cowardly!" he growled, as Noyrea hid behind rocks. Then an Eagle swooped down and grabbed his hair, pulling on it.

"Hey!" Andrewelle said, grabbing his swords, and slicing it towards the bird. It hit the bird's wings. The bird, who could no longer fly was hanging on by the man's hair. The man took the side of his sword, and hit the bird. The bird was knocked into a rock a few yards away. Andrewelle walked over to finish the bird off. Then a shadow covered him.

\-

Back at the tavern, Leo was fighting Luther. Sapphire and the enemy girl were hiding from the battle, and from the enemy captain.

One of the enemy captain (named Nolla Aivan)'s men offered to help finish the battle off.

"No," Aivan said. "Let him fight his own battles."

Then Luther stuck his arm out. Leo ran into it.

"Oops." Leo said as he was thrown into the wall. A small trickle off blood was coming off of his arm. But Leo himself was pinned under a piece of the wall.

\-

A few moments later, Leo, Sapphire and Rocket lay tied up in the tavern.

\-

"Sofire! Eagle of the island, live!" an inhuman voice screamed at the eagle and Andrewelle. Andrewelle's scream was audible even at the tavern.

As Leo looked up, what was him scream was evident. Blocking the light of the sunrise, a twenty-foot tall, blood-red and black dragon growled at him.


	36. The dragon devil fruit!

Chapter 36- The Dragon devil fruit! Noyrea saves the crew!

The dragon growled at the man. He was small in comparison to the beast.

Andrewelle was defeated in one blast of fire.

But then the dragon roared into the air. It looked at Andrewelle. Then it grabbed him and tossed him into the ocean. Then in opened its wings and flew towards the tavern.

\-

"Andrewelle!" Aivan yelled, taking a gun and pointing it at Rocket's head.

Then a dragon head busted through the door.

Aivan was so frozen with fear he couldn't move. The dragon bit the rope binding Leo in half. Leo got up. Suddenly, all of Aivan's men started randomly falling asleep. "Acupressure sleep!" he whispered.

Then the two front dragon claws untied Rocket and Sapphire.

"Hello, captain." the dragon said to Rocket. "So now you know what Willowig Noyrea's devil fruit is."

Then Aivan fell asleep, too. Leo stood behind him.

Then the dragon drew its head outside of the tavern, and flew to check on the eagle.

\-

Cero's crew still sat on the roof.

"Dragon fruit." Cero said to herself.

The captain looked at the crew.

"The battle is over. Rocket's crew has won. It's time to go." he said.

\-

When Leo, Rocket and Sapphire returned to the ship Noyrea was already sitting there.

"I was planning on keeping my devil fruit a secret. Too late now. Just don't tell our enemies." Noyrea said.

Then she threw them a bag of treasure. "This was found on the other crew's ship. It's ours now."

Leo looked at everyone. "We're setting sail. The Log Pose is set."


	37. The seagull with a message

Chapter 37- The seagull with a message and the girl on the turtle!

As Rocket's crew departed, a seagull wearing sunglasses and holding an envelope landed on Rocket's head.

The envelope had one word written on it: Portuguese.

"Does anyone know Portugal?"

Sapphire raised her hand.

Noyrea was frozen with shock.

Then Rocket threw the note at Noyrea's face.

Noyrea grabbed the letter and read it.

She smiled.

"It just says 'good luck!'" Noyrea showed the letter to Rocket.

"Good luck with what?" Rocket asked.

Noyrea just looked at the word _Portuguese._

"So I don't have to translate to Portuguese?" Sapphire asked.

"Are we going to Portugal?" Rocket asked.

The seagull with sunglasses flew off.

Noyrea sat down, still holding the letter.

Leo was looking over the side of the boat.

"A turtle..." he said to himself.

"Cool." Rocket said.

"Why do you say cool about a turtle?" Sapphire asked.

"`Cause turtles are cool!" Rocket said.

"There's a girl on the turtle..." Leo said to himself.

"Get her on the boat." Rocket said.

Once Sapphire and Leo had swum the turtle over to the boat, the girl riding it came on the boat.

"Hello!" she said. (Abrupt ending!)


	38. Noyreas resignation

Chapter 38- Mysterious "Portuguese"! Noyrea's resignation.

While the girl that was found on the turtle was eating (she was very hungry after the ride.) Noyrea was staring at the word _Portuguese._ Then she had a short flashback.

(North Blue: 1 year ago.)

Noyrea stopped to once again look back at the burning marine base. The horse she was riding panted as it plowed through the snow.

As she turned away from the heap of flames, she looked at a devil's fruit that she had in her backpack. Then a man, who was sitting crossed-legged a few feet away folded his arms together.

"Was the devil's fruit worth it?" the man asked.

Noyrea looked at him.

"Worth killing your captain?" the man clarified.

Noyrea smirked. "I'll get my revenge for that comment later, Oregullo, when we meet on the Grand Line."

Then Noyrea trotted on towards the edge of the island as the man watched the marine base collapse.

\-

(Grand Line, Present Day)

Noyrea looked at the envelope. _Only Oregullo would know that name. The Frost Hawk Portuguese. _A tear drop fell on the envelope as Noyrea walked into the kitchen.

"I'm leaving this crew." Noyrea said to Rocket. "But I might come back one day."


	39. Noyrea leaves the crew!

Chapter 39- Noyrea leaves the crew! Bailey Star arrives!

"Okay." Rocket said.

"What! Then who's going to protect me from _him_?" Sapphire asked.

"I'll protect you." Leo shrugged.

"Okay then." Sapphire said.

"Goodbye, Noyrea!" Leo said, as the black-and-red dragon flew off.

Then there was a gap of silence.

"I'm Bailey Star." the girl who had been riding the turtle said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Vivoni Leo." Leo said.

"I'm Sapphire." Sapphire said.

"I'm Ringo Andrew Rocket." Rocket said.

(Jeez! This crew is so unemotional...)

"Okay, I guess I should tell you my full name." Sapphire said, "I'm Rose Sapphire."

"I want to join a pirate crew and kill marines. Do you know where I could find one? I pirate crew, I mean." Star said.

"You can join ours." Rocket said.

"You're a pirate crew?" Star asked.

"Yes." Rocket said.

"Then I'm the newest member of this crew. You are the captain, right, Rocket?" Star asked.

"Yes. Why do you look so familiar?" Rocket asked.

"I don't know. I had a half-brother, but he died." Star said. "I never met my mom or dad, and the pirate crew I was on... Is no more." Star looked down, sadly.

"Okay." Rocket said.

Leo nodded.

"Captain. We're heading for an island named 'Little Garden.'" Leo pointed out. "I can see it in the distance."

"Cool. Let's go." Rocket said.

Leo sighed, and continued reading his book.

"It takes a year for the Log Pose to set there." Leo didn't look up from his book.

Rocket took a match and held it under Leo's book. Leo took his book and put it behind him, so Rocket couldn't reach it.

"What was that for?" Leo asked.

"'Cause all you ever do is read that book." Rocket said.

"All you ever do is say 'Cool' or 'Okay'."


	40. Rocket's Half Sister?

Chapter 40- Rocket's Half-sister! Star's true identity!

"Okay. Cool." Rocket said.

"Wait, what was your name?" Star suddenly asked.

"Ringo Andrew Rocket."

"Was your father named Ringo Andrew?" Star asked again.

"Yeah."

"Then...then you're my half-brother?" Star asked.

"Um... I guess." Rocket said.

"But they said he died when marines burnt down his village searching for pirates!" Star yelled.

"That was my mom." Rocket said.

Star just looked confused.

Leo was pretending not to hear their conversation. "One whole year on Little Garden..." he said to himself.

Suddenly a cannonball hit the water about twenty feet away from the ship.

A marine ship had fired it.

Then Rocket's crew heard a commotion happening on the marine's ship.

The marine's ship exploded.

"Wow. How did that happen?" Rocket asked.

"Little Garden is... huge." Leo said, looking at the island in the distance. "Or, at least, everything on it is."

"Then how come it's a "little" Garden?" Sapphire asked.

Leo shrugged and continued reading.

"It's called Little Garden because, to the Giants that live on it, the island is small." a man who had a hat with a scarf tied around it was sitting on the railing.

"Never mind that. I'm here to deliver a message. A man will be waiting for you at Drum island. Give him the code word 'Cactus' to hear the valuable message we have to deliver." the man jumped off the side of the boat and sunk into the water.


	41. Little Garden and the giants!

Chapter 41- Little Garden and the giants!

"We've reached Little Garden." Leo said, steering the boat into a river that went through the island.

Then a tiger ran up to the river bank and got ready to pounce on the boat.

Then a dinosaur ate it in one bite.

Then a giant grabbed the dinosaur and threw it in a volcano.

"I don't want to dock here anymore." Sapphire said.

Leo laughed one time only.

"Okay, let's go ahead and dock." Rocket said.

Leo threw the anchor into the water.

Then a giant came on the other side of the ship.

"Hello, pirates!" the one on the right said. "I'm Dorry."

"I'm Broggy. Do you have any rum?" the one on the left bank asked.

"Why'd you throw that dinosaur into that volcano?" Sapphire asked.

"He was about to eat you." Broggy laughed.

"Oh!" Sapphire said. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome to stay here, but it takes the Log Pose a year to set." Dorry said.

"Sure..." Sapphire said.

"I'll go get some food ready!" Broggy said.

"Okay." Sapphire said.

"I'll go get some firewood!" Dorry said.

\-

A few minutes later:

"Why, hello, pirate crew." A man walked up to the edge of the Sandy Dart. His jacket said "Death." and he carried two swords.

"Who's that? Who's that?" Sapphire asked.

Leo grabbed a piece of spare driftwood and set it on fire.

"Hi, sir, I like your blades." Rocket said.

"You want to see them closer?" the man said, unsheathing the swords and slicing some of the railing off of the Sandy Dart.

"Who are you?" Sapphire asked.

"I am Mr. 4 of the New Baroque Works!"


	42. Mr 4 and Ms April!

Chapter 42- Mr. 4 and Ms. April! Whistle Blow: Canis Twelve!

"And I am Ms. April!" A girl walked out from behind him.

Leo pulled a small bag of powder from his hat. Sapphire was hiding in the ship.

Mr. 4 jumped onto the deck of the Sandy Dart.

"Whistle Blow: Canis Twelve!" Ms. April blew her whistle shortly six times.

Leo sighed and quickly ran up behind Mr. 4. Before Mr. 4 could react, he was asleep.

"Sleeping acupressure." Leo picked the burning wood back up.

Rocket shot an arrow at Ms. April.

Right before it hit her, a wolf jumped up in the air and caught it in it's mouth.

"Good boy, Uno." Ms. April patted the wolf, who was wagging its tail, on the head.

"You see, I train these wolves for battle." Ms. April said. Eleven other wolves came over, in a semi-circle on the shore.

Sapphire peeked out the door.

Then while, Leo was preventing Rocket from throwing Sapphire overboard, Ms. April got out her weapon. A crossbow.

Her arrow hit Leo in the leg.

"Cupid's arrow attack!" Rocket used his devil's fruit on the wolves. The two female wolves were on his side. The ten male wolves were not affected.

"You guys wouldn't hurt your friends, would you?" Rocket asked.

"Tranquilizer darts!" Ms. April tranquilized the female wolves, who fell asleep.

Rocket hid behind Sapphire.

Then the ten remaining wolves jumped on the ship and surrounded Rocket and Sapphire. The wolf named Uno grabbed the bow out of Rocket's hands and tossed it over the side of the ship along with his quiver, which another wolf had.

Then Rocket laid on the floor and whimpered "Please don't hurt me..."

Sapphire backed into her room. The wolves ignored her.

Then Uno, obviously the leader of the pack, bit Rocket's arm. The other wolves started slowing walking forward.

"If you need help, just ask." the man who had given them the codeword "Cactus" was sitting on top of Sapphire's room.


	43. The strange mans power!

Chapter 43- The strange man's power! The Fire Boomerang.

"Yeah. Just help me get these wolves away." Rocket said.

The man reached into his backpack.

"I'll give you three seconds to retreat, wolves." the man said.

Half of the wolves turned and growled at him.

"One," the man said.

Ms. April started aiming her crossbow at him, but an eagle swooped down and ripped the bow out of her hands.

"Two," the man said.

The wolves all got ready to attack him.

"Three." the man said.

The wolves were suddenly distracted by an eagle attacking Uno.

The man took his weapon, a boomerang made out of sharp metal with a handle on the inside and nodded at the wolves.

As he threw it, it burst into flames.

"Fire Boomerang." the man said, as the wolves tripped over each other trying to avoid the fire. A few wolves jumped off of the ship. The others were hit by the flames.

Ms. April gasped in shock.

Then Ms. April fell asleep.

Leo smiled, holding a piece of wood that was covered in blue flames.

"Sleeping aroma." he said, as Rocket fell asleep. Even Leo looked tired from it.

The man who had saved them caught his boomerang as it turned back to normal. He put it back in his backpack.

Then Leo woke Rocket up.

"A year's a long time." Rocket remembered how long it took the Log Pose to set.

"Sofire, you need to train." the man said to the eagle that landed on his shoulder.

Then the man turned to Rocket. "Can you take me to Drum island. It seems my ride abandoned me."

"Whatever." Rocket said.

Leo was taking care of his leg. He actually was doing pretty good as a doctor.

Then the large seagull wearing sunglasses swooped down and landed on Rocket's head. This time it had special gloves on its talons.

"Go away, you mean seagull." Rocket said.

The seagull opened its mouth and breathed fire on Rocket's hat.

Rocket grabbed the seagull. When he looked at the seagull he saw it was holding an Eternal Pose to Drum Island.


	44. The Strangers name is Gray!

Chapter 44- (Where star was) The stranger's name is Gray.

(Little Garden, 10 minutes ago.)

"We're getting attacked?" Sapphire muttered to herself as Mr. 4 introduced himself.

Also happening right then, Bailey Star was saying goodbye to her turtle.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Star said, "So please leave."

The turtle reluctantly dove underwater, swimming away.

"I'll see you again!" Star said.

"Hey, Star, are you strong?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Star said.

"Then come into our room and protect me, okay?" Sapphire asked.

(And that was where Star was the whole time...)

(Little Garden, Present Day)

"Is it over?" Star walked out of her and Sapphire's room.

"Sapphire, grab that Eternal Pose that the fire-breathing seagull is holding." Rocket said.

"Sure." Sapphire said, taking the Eternal Pose from the seagull that obediently gave it to her.

"When will we get there?" Rocket asked Leo.

"I don't know. We'd better stock up on food, though." Leo said.

"I'm a chef." Star said.

"Can I have some food, too?" the man who had saved them asked.

"Sure, just not in a giant bunch." Sapphire asked.

\-

Once Dorry and Broggy had given the crew of the Sandy Dart some dinosaur meat, they set off.

"What is this crew's name?" the man who saved them asked.

"We're the Arrow Heart pirates." Rocket said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Sapphire asked.

"My name is Gray. What is your name, Chef?"

"Bailey Star," she said.

Then Rocket realized that he was still holding the seagull.

"You can go away now, seagull." Rocket said as the seagull flew up and headed towards Little Garden.

"Will you join my crew?" Rocket asked Gray.

"No, thanks." Gray said. "I'm already part of a crew."

"Who are they?" Rocket asked.

"A small crew, of five people and a bird." Gray said, looking at Sofire.

"You've met a few of them." Gray said. "In fact, the only ones you haven't met is the fifth strongest crew member and the captain."


	45. Cactus Gray vs Marine Fleet

Chapter 45- Cactus Gray vs Marine Fleet

Suddenly, the Sandy Dart was surrounded by marine ships.

When a cannonball hit the water next to the Sandy Dart, everyone ran outside of the kitchen to see what happened. Gray was still holding his dinner.

"Cactus Gray, we know you are on that ship. You have a bounty of 110 million beli. You cannot hide forever." a marine said through a den den mushi speaker.

Gray took another bite of dinner, then set his plate down. He reached into his backpack and pulled out two more boomerangs.

"Fire Boomerangs." Gray said, as half of the marine ships exploded.

When Gray caught the boomerangs, he threw them at a closer range.

"Smoke boomerangs." Gray said.

Then Gray ran to back of the ship. He faced his hand towards the water behind the Sandy Dart and air started shooting out of them. When the smoke cleared, the Sandy Dart was already through the gap Gray had made and out of view of the marines.

Then Gray picked up his dinner and continued eating.

"What was that all about?" Rocket asked.

"I just defeated the marine ships that were trying to get us." Gray said.

"That's quite a bounty for just beating up one ship." Rocket said.

"I beat up more than one ship." Gray looked confused.

"How did you get this gigantic bounty, then?" Rocket asked.

"I turned my island over to pirates; once my village was all defeated, I turned the pirates over to marines. Once the pirates were defeated I turned those marines over to stronger pirates. Then once the marines were defeated I turned in those those pirates for their bounty." Gray said, while eating.

"Okay, that makes sense." Rocket said.

"I was kicked out of many pirate crew for the fear of me turning them in. My crew now, though is made of extremely strong outcasts. We all get along. For the most part." Gray said.

"Amazing." Rocket said.

"You might know some of them," Gray continued, "Like Cero, and Noyrea."


	46. The Sky Pirates!

Chapter 46- The Sky pirates! Where Noyrea is.

Leo looked up from his book, but didn't say anything.

"I've heard of the famous pirate Cero, but Noyrea just left a few hours ago." Star said.

"I don't want to run into your crew." Rocket said.

"Cool. Can I join your crew?" Sapphire said.

"That's up to my captain. But I'll tell you about my crew," Gray said. "Since most of the people in our crew are over-competitive, we rank ourselves by numbers. Number one is the captain, Rudolph Pride, who can beat anyone, then there's Basilisk Cero, our messanger, then Willowig Noyrea, a fighter, then me, then there's the man who stranded me here, and this eagle, Sofire. Together we are the Sky pirates."

\-

(Meanwhile, at Alabasta.)

A short man sat in a room, petting a liger.

"Thank you for your report. You may leave now, Ms. Halloween." the man said to a girl whose features were not visible through the low lighting.

Ms. Halloween just stood there.

"I said to leave." the man growled.

Ms. Halloween looked at the liger.

"Should I return to my island?" she asked.

"No." the man said.

Ms. Halloween, sighed and turned around, walking out of the room. The the liger picked up it's ears and trotted over to a girl walking in the other door.

The girl petted the liger.

"Good boy, Keyo." she said, then she looked up at the man. "That was strict, Mr. 0, not letting her returning to her home for a few days."

"What does it matter to you, Ms. Easter?" Mr. 0 looked at Ms. Easter and Keyo.


	47. Star's Past

Chapter 47- Star's past! The girl sold to pirates.

Star was confused as Cactus Gray talked about his crew. She sighed.

Compared to the rest of her life, this was not confusing at all.

\-

(Hehehaku's neighbor island, 17 years ago.)

A lightning flash was the only light in the area. It lit up the shape of a baby on the doorstep of a house.

A man looking through the window saw it. He opened the door and looked at the note next to the baby.

_You take care of this, you idiot. -From you 2__nd__ Ex-wife, Bailey Nova_

The man stood and thought for a few minutes. Then he took the baby inside and slammed the door shut. Even so, he just ignored the little girl.

\-

The next day, the storm was gone, and a pirate crew was docked at the island.

The man from last night looked at his doorstep, which said "This is Ringo Andrew's property. Entering without permission is suicide." then he grabbed the baby and walked to the pirate crew.

"I will sell this baby as a slave to you for 1,000 beli." the man said. "Her name is Bailey Star. Her mom abandoned her and her half-brother was killed when Hehehaku island was burnt down."

Once the transaction was complete, Ringo Andrew walked away, smiling.

\-

Bailey Star was happy with her family. These pirate raised her since she was a child, but they did tell her about her real family. They were her real family now.

Star practiced with her mace again, knocking over a crate full of recipes.

"Bailey Star, come here, we have a present for your 17th birthday!" the crew called out to her.

"One moment!" Star said, setting down her mace and fixing the crate, before stepping outside.

Once she got outside she saw that her crew was holding a box.

"Happy birthday!" the crew smiled.

Star nodded in appreciation. Then she grabbed the box and opened it.

Inside it was a devil fruit.


	48. The Fruit Fruit Fruit and Star's Promise

Chapter 48- The Fruit Fruit Fruit and Star's promise.

Star looked at the devil fruit, speechless.

"Thank you," she said, hugging the captain.

"Eat it!" the crew smiled at her.

Star smiled and took a bite out of the fruit.

"It tastes horrible!" she said, panting after swallowing it.

\-

Over the next few days, Star practiced with the fruit powers, finding out that it was the Fruit Fruit Fruit – you can create and alter non-devil fruits.

Star made an apple and took a bite of it.

"Coconut shield!" she said, as a coconut skin surrounded her. Once it disappeared she smiled.

"I have an idea!" she said to herself.

Then she an apple the color of indigo. "A small bomb fruit!" Star tossed it, but when it exploded the explosion was much bigger than she thought.

"Coconut shield!" she yelled as the whole ship exploded.

That shield was the reason that she was the only one who lived through the explosion.

Star sat on the large piece of burnt driftwood and cried as she watched the driftwood floating in the sunset.

\-

Later, Star was on a island next to a marine base with the giant sea turtle that had saved her. Then she saw an item in the window of the base.

"A devil fruit!" she gasped. Then she growled. "They dare keep such a stupid and dangerous item. I promise I will get of all of the marines, just for that!" Star growled.

After exploding the base Start and the turtle set off with a goal.

(Grand line, present.)

"Chef! Chef!" Gray yelled at Star.

"Huh? What? Oh, Yes?" Star looked at Gray.

"Thanks for the meal. I've never tasted anything that good in my entire life. You see, we don't have a chef on our ship." Gray smiled.

Then the "Arrow Heart Pirates" saw the winter island in the distance.

They also saw a giant seagull the size of a horse, wearing sunglasses, landing on the edge of the ship.

"Well, this is my replacement ride." Gray said. "Bye!" he jumped on the back of the beast.

"Here we are..." Leo said. "At Drum Island."


	49. The New Baroque Works Explained

Chapter 49- Arrival at Drum Island- The New Baroque Works explained

The four crew members ran to the front of the ship (Leo was already there, but...) to see the snowy land. There they saw a kid about Star's age sitting on top of a cliff.

"Pirates." he said to himself, without opening his eyes.

After Rocket's crew docked the Sandy Dart in the river, they saw the man was praying to a grave.

"Who are you praying for?" Sapphire asked.

Leo sighed.

"My dog, Demon." the kid said.

"Okay." Rocket said.

Then they heard a commotion going on in the city.

When the crew ran to the town they saw a fight going on in the tavern. Only one person wasn't cheering, and he was unconscious.

Then he saw someone was wearing a coat with the same pirate symbol as Gray's.

Rocket walked up to him and whispered "Cactus."

The man smiled, turning to cheer once more before sitting down.

"So Gray wants me to explain who Mr. 4 and Ms. April are to you guys." he asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Rocket asked.

The man continued. "I'm Oreonza Omega. I'm part of the Sky pirates, here looking for a ship. So Mr. 4 and Ms. April were part of an organization called the New Baroque Works. A little while ago, there was an organization called Baroque Works, who, led by Crocodile of the Shickibukai, almost took over Arabasta. Now, some of weaker minions, the millions, still wanting a country, have reformed the organization, led by the new Mr. 0 and Ms. Easter. But this time there are only twenty six members, and you already took down two of them. They're numbered up from the strongest, Mr. 0 and Ms. Easter, to the weakest, Mr. 12 and Ms. December, and then there's also Mr. 13 and Ms. Halloween."

Oreonza turned back to cheering, and Rocket saw that the fight was very uneven. Seven people, seemingly from the same pirate crew, were surrounding one man with swords. The man they were all attacking had a sword at his waist, but he was just sitting there reading a newspaper.

"Hurry up, Rocket!" Leo yelled back to his captain.


End file.
